Electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, tablets, computers, mobile hotspot devices, etc., are usually equipped with data storage components (e.g., memory components) to maintain user information and system data in the devices. A user may desire to transfer or send content from one electronic device to another.
For instance, when acquiring a new mobile phone, a user may desire to transfer his data from his old mobile phone to the new mobile phone. The telephone seller or provider may provide a service to transfer the user's data from the old mobile phone to the new mobile phone. However, this service is often not offered when a user switches between different wireless service providers and may not be available for all types or models of electronic devices. Additionally, the user may be required to return to the point of purchase or other authorized service center at a later time with both electronic devices. This is especially true since the new device may have to be charged for several hours prior to being operative in order to begin the transfer of data. Such a return trip may be inconvenient for the user. Moreover, this type of transfer service is generally only available for transfers between specific mobile telephones. Accordingly, a user would not or can not synchronize contact information between a PDA and a mobile phone using this service. Also, a user may only want to use the new mobile phone temporarily and prefers a convenient way to transfer the data back and forth between electronic devices by himself.